infamousfandomcom-20200222-history
Trish Dailey
Trish Dailey was Cole MacGrath's ex-girlfriend, who lived and worked in Empire City as a nurse prior to The Blast. InFamous One day, unbeknownst to Cole, a package he was hired to deliver contained a Ray Sphere. A large, catastrophic explosion was later triggered at the event of the package's opening, an event later known as "The Blast". Cole, who was at the blast's epicenter, was heavily injured, but was nursed back to health by Trish within a matter of days. While Cole lingered in a coma, it came to Trish's realization that her sister, Amy, had died after the Blast occurred. After waking up for the first time in days, Cole's heartbeat suddenly stopped, sending both Trish and Zeke into a panic. Cole, however, had awoken with electrokinetic powers. Post-Blast Trish began to worry about Cole, as she had recently lost her sister. Then, two weeks post-Blast, the government dropped food, in Archer Square to aid Empire City. As she met with Cole there, the local pirate broadcaster, "Voice of Survival", began to blame Cole for being "the terrorist" and the cause of the Blast. Trish then immediately lost faith in Cole, believing him to be responsible for her sister's death, walking away and ended their relationship. Eventually, the Reapers poisoned the water systems of the Neon district and, being a doctor, Trish attempted to help the poisoned victims. Cole came to her aid multiple time to help regain her trust. Though she was originally dismissive, she allowed Cole to help her. After Cole destroyed a truck filled with the poisonous tar, the situation worsened, with more tar leaking through to the water system. Trish blamed Cole for this, but eventually came to her senses and asked Cole to help her guard a crate with medical supplies until she could pick it up. Later, Trish asked for Cole's assistance in escorting her armored bus to Bayview Hospital, for the Reapers believed her to be allied with the Dust Men. When they arrived at the hospital, however, Alden Tate was waiting for them. Using his telekinesis, Alden lifted the bus with Trish still inside, and threw it onto the roof of the hospital. Cole then battled through dozens of Dust men as he raced to the top of the building to rescue her. Immediately after saving her, Trish tells Cole her thoughts of him and talked about their relationship. She then told Cole that she wanted to forgive him, because she knew he wasn't responsible for Amy's death. This was a major turning point in Trish's attitude towards Cole. Death Trish was later kidnapped by Kessler. Suspending her from a building, Kessler gave Cole a choice; he could either save several doctors, or save Trish. In the end, however, Cole chose to save the doctors for the greater good, at the cost of Trish's life. Cole was only able to bring her back to life for a few more moments for Trish to tell him that she was proud of his actions and choices for the city and happy to see all the good he had done. Cole then proceeded to bury her in Memorial Park, in the Historic District, and swore revenge against Kessler for her death. Cole continued to grieve over Trish's death, regretting his inability to save her weeks prior. Cole vowed to kill the remaining members of the First Sons, as they played a huge part in her death under their allegiance with Kessler. Later on, Moya Jones, wanting to capture Cole, used Sasha's toxin as her own weapon by creating an illusion of an angry Trish Dailey. Trish asked Cole why he wasn't able to save her, and accused him of being a murderer. While the illusion was a fake and merely a mind game, it subdued Cole to the point of being captured without struggle. Cole, in tears, apologized to Trish for not being able to save her. Luckily for Cole, Sasha of all people, was able to prove to him that the hallucination wasn't real and allowed him to escape. Evil Ending In an alternate timeline where Cole descended into evil and continued to make Empire City even worse, Trish continued to despise Cole and what he had become. When Trish was thrown onto the Hospital roof by Alden and Cole rescued her, Trish criticized his evil and selfish actions, killing civilians and undoing all the good she had tried to do. When Cole was given the choice to save Trish of the six doctors, he decided to save Trish, however, unknown to Cole, she was among the six doctors, who fell to their deaths instead. Able to bring her alive for a few mere moments with his powers. In Trish's final moments she said she was ashamed of what Cole had become, finally dying despising Cole. InFamous 2 Trish's death continued to haunt Cole during his time in New Marais. When Zeke briefly mentioned her, Cole expressed the wish that if he had died after the Blast, as it would have ensured her survival. After her death, Cole also sported a tattoo as a tribute to Trish—a caduceus (the symbol on Trish's ambulance) with her initials (TD) rendered in gothic script. Alternate Timeline In Kessler's timeline, it was revealed that she married Cole and they both had two unnamed daughters. Trish and the girls, however, were later murdered by The Beast after years of fleeing around the world with Cole while The Beast destroyed it. In an act of vengeance and guilt, Cole took the name Kessler and took a one way trip back to the past to prepare his past-self and prevent The Beast from destroying the world. Trivia * The cutscene that followed Trish's death depends on Cole's Karma level at the time. Which choice was made is irrelevant. * Up until the end of the game, Trish will blame Cole for anything that is going wrong at the time, especially if you are playing for the InFamous rank. However, if you choose to do a'' Hero playthrough, Trish will slowly begin to forgive Cole and realize that The Blast and Amy's death weren't his fault. * Trish's grave can be revisited after her death. It is located in the park in the Historic district; it has her picture on the crucifix. * She shares some similarities to Kuo; both want the good for the world, and both despise most of Cole's evil choices. * Trish is only mentioned once in ''InFamous 2. Gallery Kessler's_Children.png|Trish and Kessler's children. TrishDeath.png|Trish, moments before her death. TrishRevive.png|Cole trying to revive Trish. TrishGrave1.png|Picture of Trish on her grave. Anything for trish.jpg|Trish asks for help. es: Trish Daileyfi:Trish Dailey Category:Characters Category:InFamous Characters Category:InFamous Category:InFamous: Post Blast